The utilization of tamper-indicating closures, in which the closure is of a thermoplastic material, is receiving wide acceptability in the marketplace. Such closures will become even more market dominant upon their acceptance by the carbonated beverage industry. Exemplary of various types of tamper-indicating closures are the ones shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,329,295, 3,438,528, 3,784,041, 4,126,240, 4,147,268, 4,196,818, 4,206,851, and 4,305,516.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tamper-indicating closure which features high fidelity in operation and simplicity in construction and manufacture and which does not leave a tamper-indicating portion with the container upon removal of the closure therefrom.